


Подарки от пасхального кролика или что-то вроде того

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter Eggs - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Monster of the Week, Pre-Slash, Russian, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз собирают яйца :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарки от пасхального кролика или что-то вроде того

**Author's Note:**

> для Captain Narcolepsy

Серое, покрытое слизью яйцо, которое Стайлз держал на вытянутых руках, меньше всего походило на пасхальное, одно из которых так любят изображать на красочных открытках. Если быть честным, оно больше напоминало нечто из фильмов про чужого, а Стайлз не тянул на Сигурни Уивер. И, если быть совсем уж честным, он чувствовал себя глубоко обманутым.

\- Только не говори, что старик Санта тоже является каким-то злым ублюдком, я не выдержу.

Дерек проигнорировал его вопрос. На его локте болталась огромная плетеная корзинка, заполненная «яйцами» больше, чем наполовину. И от нее несло так сильно, что даже слабый человеческий нос Стайлза легко улавливал эту вонь.

Вообще-то, когда он в детстве отправлялся искать подарки от Пасхального Кролика, он даже вообразить себе не мог, как этот самый Кролик выглядел. В смысле, он всегда представлял себе кого-то очень большого и пушистого, а не огромную зубастую тварь, которая самым натуральным образом откладывает яйца. Такое чувство, что Стайлза в очередной раз неслабо так наебали на пустом месте.

Дерек, судя по всему, рос совершенно на других легендах, раз не выглядел особо впечатленным, когда собрал всех и доступно объяснил, что им следует отправиться собирать пасхальные яйца. Джексон тогда еще поинтересовался, не слишком ли они взрослые для детских забав.

Пасхальные кролики были редкостью в нынешнее время. Их почти полностью истребили еще пару столетий назад, с непосредственной помощью детей, помогавших уничтожать целые кладки подобных яиц, и Стайлз просто не мог понять, каким образом подобное собирательство сумело превратиться в милую пасхальную традицию.

\- Людям надо праздновать свои победы, - сказал тогда Дерек. – И рано или поздно все плохое забывается. 

Так что сейчас стая, обрядившись в плотные перчатки, собирала яйца по всему лесу, благо что найти их было не так трудно. В конце концов, находили же их как-то раньше дети, хотя у них и не было с собой ручных оборотней с прекрасно развитым нюхом.

\- Меня сейчас вырвет, - для Стайлза, с его патологической брезгливостью, этот ночной поход превратился в настоящую пытку. Он бы даже не отказался, чтобы сейчас на них напали охотники или враждебная стая – что угодно, лишь бы прекратить искать по кустам яйца. Некоторые из которых вибрировали, когда он брал их в руки, словно кто-то хотел вылупиться из них на свет божий прямо в его ладонях.

Когда это случилось впервые, Стайлз самым натуральным образом заорал и уронил яйцо, на поверхности которого мгновенно появилась огромная трещина. На его счастье, существо внутри то ли передумало встречаться с источником этого самого крика, то ли его оглушил удар о землю. В любом случае, Дерек отвесил Стайлзу оплеуху и пообещал, что если подобное повториться, собирать кладку они будут не в корзину, а за ворот рубахи Стайлза.

Дереку необходимо было поработать над своими методами руководства, потому что получалось у него просто отвратительно. И вообще, лучше бы он присоединился к кому-нибудь из своих бет, оставив Стайлза где-нибудь в другом месте. Например, дома.

\- Ни за что, - сказал тогда Дерек. – Вы обязательно сумеете наткнуться на мамашу, пусть той уже три дня как нет в округе. Стайлз сумеет вляпаться где угодно.

Это было несправедливо. В неприятности они с Дереком попадали с регулярной периодичностью, поэтому надо было еще выяснить, у кого из них была худшая карма. Стайлз голосовал бы за Дерека. Как, наверняка, и сам Дерек.

\- Ты выбираешь для свиданий самые лучшие места, - Стайлз потерся зачесавшимся носом о плечо и тоскливо подумал о мягкой кровати, дожидавшейся его дома. – Серьезно, ты такой романтик.

Дерек его ожидаемо проигнорировал. Наклонил голову на бок, словно прислушивался к чему-то, и Стайлзу стало очень неуютно. Одна только мысль о том, что мамаша может вернуться, чтобы проверить все свои кладки, вызывала у него желание переехать в другой штат. Эта херня выглядела достаточно пугающей даже на фотографиях, которые так любезно отыскал где-то по своим источникам Ре-питер. Который слил свою кандидатуру для группы поиска еще в самом начале, заявив, что кому-то необходимо приглядывать за домом. 

Дерек не настаивал.

Очередное яйцо было немного тяжелее остальных и начало ходить ходуном, как только Стайлз приподнял его над землей. Словно кто-то очень маленький и агрессивный бросался изнутри на стенки, стараясь сломать тонкую преграду и вцепиться зубами в его пальцы. 

\- Дерек, - упавшим голосом позвал Стайлз. – Оно сейчас вылупится.

Он ждал, что Дерек обвинит его в глупости или еще раз даст ему ладонью по затылку, как любил делать это каждый раз, когда Стайлз слишком уж сильно действовал ему на нервы. Вместо этого Дерек осторожно поставил свою корзину на землю и достал из кармана собственные кожаные перчатки. О, это плохо, это очень и очень плохо. 

Именно в этот момент скорлупа треснула окончательно, явив миру нечто бесконечно уродливое и отвратительное, но уже вооруженное рядом мелких, но острых на вид зубов. Стайлз тихо взвыл, когда оно метнулось вперед, и с силой сжал руки, стараясь удержать существо на месте. Это было труднее, чем он ожидал.

Самый сильный из кладки уничтожал всех остальных незадачливых своих братьев и сестер и поедал их тела. Стайлзу все еще были дороги все его пальцы, чтобы допустить подобное. 

\- Держи крепко, - Дерек действовал быстро – соорудил маленький костер и пару раз чиркнул зажигалкой, выбивая из нее пламя. – Давай, ты сможешь. Даже дети могли сделать это.

Когда существо оказалось в огне, оно завизжало и завертелось, точно угорь, и Стайлз отошел еще на пару шагов назад, предоставляя Дереку полное право следить за тем, чтобы тварь никуда не сбежала. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сообщил Стайлз ему свистящим шепотом. – Серьезно, я тебя ненавижу.

Дерек осторожно стянул перчатки и бросил себе под ноги, не обращая никакого внимания на разливающееся вокруг зловоние. Словно это совершенно обычное явление, но, вопреки общественному мнению, жизнь Стайлза не состояла на девяносто пять процентов из встреч со сверхъестественными существами.

\- Я знаю, - Дерек поморщился, взглянув на перемазанные перчатки Стайлза. – Постарайся держать руки при себе.

Он схватил Стайлза за ворот куртки и прижал к себе, так, что Стайлз носом уткнулся ему куда-то в шею. От Дерека пахло дезодорантом и лесом, и немного краской, потому что они только недавно закончили отделывать верхний этаж, но еще больше от него несло каким-то только его опасным запахом, от которого у Стайлза все время слабели ноги. Дерек редко кого-то обнимал по своей воле.

Очень часто касался каждого из стаи, но объятия все еще подходили под категорию «слишком интимно» и были под запретом. Вообще, безнаказанно обнимать Дерека могла только миссис Макколл, но это, вероятно, была особая магия, которой обладают матери. Даже самому Стайлзу хотелось начать оправдываться, когда она смотрела на него укоризненно. Наблюдать за тушующимся Дереком же было просто бесценно.

\- Я знал, что собирание яиц это лишь предлог, чтобы полапать меня, - Стайлз мог поклясться, что Дерек усмехнулся, но для того, чтобы убедиться в этом, необходимо было отстраниться от него, чего Стайлз не собирался делать по своей воле. – Ты просто Казанова, знаешь об этом?

\- У тебя есть еще минута, прежде чем мы пойдем дальше.

Целая минута. Стайлз мог жить с этим дальше.


End file.
